Reboot
by Feliona Jeanette Vargas
Summary: Dedicated to catty-cat-cat for her love of Penguins of Madagascar and Vocaloid. First: Without Rico, sometimes it takes everyone to a dark turn. Second timeline: After finishing the video, Private was finally able to change fate. Third: After seeing how happy the three are, Private vanishes into a new world and continues his day...as a turtle. First and third are AU. Second: canon.


**Long time no see! Sorry if I was absent for a friggin month. Requirements and all that stuff made me stay up all night. But...it was worth it. **

**So...I want to say HAPPY BOB DAY! (a day my friends and I made up where we have to call everyone their names with a BOB in the end).**

**And speaking of friends, check out my new story on Fictionpress "Kizuna - Matsuri" by mittercups16 (me!). If you want to add new characters, go on.**

**So for being absent for a month, I'll make another oneshot. I saw this Vocaloid video and this is dedicated to catty-cat-cat. This is for you, girl!**

**So without flying pigs or inventions Kowalski messed up (Kowalski: Hey!)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>REBOOT<br>Based on: Vocaloid**

"The sunset looks pretty, right Kowalski?"A seven-year old boy said to his friend. His dark-blue eyes wandered around the sunset, warm and beautiful. Even he wore a blue jacket with a thick, blue shirt under it, he still feels cool. Among these summer days, Saturday sunsets are always the best in Central Park. Though it feels warm to adults, the breeze feels cool to children. The three friends, Skipper Commando, Kowalski Lieutenant and Rico Fish, would go at the Central Park to spend their days running around the grass and watching the sunset. After that, they would part ways…and see each other again on another Saturday.

"Scientifically, it is better than last week. I don't like a sunset before a storm. We had to get wet. My mom got mad at me for staying in the rain."Kowalski said, wiping his glasses before putting them back. "True, true."Skipper said. After some time, Kowalski spoke, "Where's Rico? He's been gone for almost an hour."Skipper shrugged. "I hope he gets back."Skipper said.

After a minute, Rico came running to them, holding something on his hands. What is it, you ask?

Surprise…

"'Ey guys, 'ook!"Rico exclaimed, holding two, small purses in one hand. Quickly, he gave them to Skipper and Kowalski. Skipper then looked at Rico with a questioned look. But Rico smiled. "Open it."He said. When the two boys opened their purses, they beamed. Inside, they found a snowcone keychain for each of them. They were painted in various colors, each color than they like.

Skipper was amazed. "Wow! Thanks, Rico. We love snowcones."He beamed. Kowalski nodded, smiling. Rico also showed his keychain. "I 'ave 'dea! 'ut 'em up on the sky!"

Soon, the three of them raised them up. "FRIENDS!"They shouted, smiling at their new keychains.

Little did they know that this is the start of a fight…

_Into this still, dark room, a magician magically appears  
>Only to say his final goodbye to me<em>

**A week later…**

"But I never knew cousin Johnson can do that!"Kowalski said, holding an umbrella over their heads. Skipper giggled. "True, Kowalski. I've never seen him do such a stunning trick."

Under the umbrella on a rainy day, Skipper and Kowalski talked about Johnson. Rico was just at Kowalski's side, smiling and didn't say a word. His Mohawk gently swayed, walking on this windy and rainy day.

_That day the seasons froze, the day piled up like snow  
>I still remember it, you know?<em>

Suddenly, the sun came up. Kowalski dropped the umbrella and looked at the tender sunshine. They all smiled, enjoying the wonderful sunshine.

**Another week later…**

_"I decorated it in your favorite color, you see!"  
>But those bonds were unwounded so now you're connected to me<br>But before we realized all that we wanted  
>We were too afraid, too unsure,<br>Now we're too late; there's nothing for us anymore_

"Thank you sir."Kowalski said, paying the vendor. After that, they walked by the sidewalks, eating their snowcones. Again, Skipper told Kowalski about Manfredi and Johnson, Skipper's cousins. Rico smiled, walking with snowcone on his hand.

Then, Kowalski laughed. He accidentally pushed Skipper's snowcone towards the ground.

They stopped.

"S-Skipper…I'm…"

But before Kowalski could apologize, Skipper pushed his snowcone to the ground. Suddenly, they started fighting. Rico watched them, fighting, fear in his eyes. While arguing, Kowalski's keychain broke and went down the road. Throwing his snowcone to the ground, Rico ran and picked it up. "Safe and sound."He murmured. But before he could move…

**_AAAAHHHH!_**

Skipper looked at the scene with his dark blue eyes, tears flowing.

**_RICO! _**

And the keychain went flying to the other side.

_Now, standing on this black and white stage  
>I watch this electronic dream play<br>Praying that I could be reborn again, but then  
>The fading fourth dimension, I'll fill it with color again<br>So something new can come along_

**A few days later…**

They both stood in front of Rico's casket, wearing black. They both looked down for a long while. Rico died a few hours after he got run over by a ten-wheeler truck. They couldn't change the outcome. He was just…dead.

After a little while, Kowalski turned to Skipper.

"S-Skipper…I'm so sorry for what happened…"

But then, Skipper started acting violently. Turning to Kowalski, he screamed, "**I HATE YOU KOWALSKI! THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT IT ALL HAPPENED! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! NEVER, EVER!**"

And just as he was walking out, a ghost figure of Rico appeared at the back, staring the scene sadly and silently. He gripped at the monster truck shirt he wore just before that crash. Tears gently spilled from his tan eyes, looking at the scene as it plays over his head like a broken CD.

He still couldn't rest in peace.

**A year later…**

While walking out of school, Kowalski sadly looked at Skipper and a girl with brown hair. Opening his umbrella, he was about to say something to him until Skipper looked away, ignoring him. Kowalski soon ran home, crying.

The ghost, Rico, looked at the scene miserably.

_I 'ish I could do sumthin'._ He thought.

**10 years later…**

_My regular, everyday routine, keeps me from escaping  
>It even blocks the sunlight at dawn<em>

A cat walked up to him, licking the ground. Beside it sat the restless, 7-year old soul, Rico. Of all the souls, he could never rest in peace. Skipper and Kowalski haven't made up and that's the thing that saddened him the most.

**_Step…_**

Rico's head cocked to the side. Gently, he stood up and saw someone whom he didn't see for ten years…

_These season-less, empty monochrome days  
>Continue on leaving me in a haze<br>Or maybe it just feels that way_

An eighteen-year old Kowalski with new glasses, wearing a military uniform, has somehow cut his hair and is carrying a suitcase. He followed him to a Military Academy, something they've talked about eleven years ago when he was alive.

As they walked, Kowalski stopped when he saw a whiteboard. Ignoring the thing written, he saw a sticker, shaped like a snowcone. It reminded him of the charm his friend gave him once. Kowalski wanted to cry, but he shed them. "No, Kowalski. Soldiers don't cry."He said. While carrying his suitcase and walking along the building, Rico whispered, "No. Soldiers do cry."

_When we finally saw through the mist  
>The truth made me disappointed a bit<br>Behind all our pride and anger  
>We still feel sadness inside<br>We know now, even if we're too afraid or unsure  
>It's never too late to hope for something more<em>

After three floors, Kowalski stopped and looked at the sign. "Room 415. This is it."He said, fixing his glasses. But just as he was about to come in…

…he dropped his suitcase…and saw Skipper by the window. Skipper looked more buff. His muscles were stronger and looked more handsome than he was as a child. His hair was trimmed well to a shade of black and he looked more stoic than before.

Skipper gasped, looking at his old friend. Kowalski decided to run and he ran. But Skipper held his hand.

He stopped.

The soul gasped at the scene. Rico couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kowalski…I'm sorry for everything…please…please…forgive me."Skipper had tears in his eyes…and then…he hugged Kowalski. Tight. Kowalski sighed. "It's okay. Rico is just here, watching us."He mumbled. More tears came out of Skipper.

And then…for the first time in eleven years…Rico cried.

_Now, standing on this black and white stage  
>I watch this electronic dream play<br>Praying that I could be reborn again, but then  
>The fading fourth dimension, I'll fill it with color again<br>So something new can come along_

Later at night, Kowalski and Skipper stood on a cliff, looking at the view of the whole land. They stood for several minutes, not even speaking to each other after all those guilt in eleven years.

"Hey Kowalski…"Kowalski turned his head to see Skipper smiling. "When do you think can we visit Rico again?"The wind blew to see the keychain Rico gave to Skipper, hanging on the zipper. Kowalski giggled. "Maybe…on his birthday? It's only a few days away. And that day is also Manfredi, Johnson and the orphan, Private's death anniversary. Their graves are beside his. So why not?"Kowalski said. The wind blew again to see the bracelet hanging on his wrist. The top one was the same keychain Rico gave to him.

Skipper was confused. "That…?"

"I fixed it a few days after his funeral."Kowalski said.

Behind them, the soul smiled. Soon, he can feel an aura surround him. This is it. He can finally rest in peace. His last word: "Thank you."

After he disappeared, Skipper and Kowalski looked behind them, as if someone followed them and then disappeared.

But what they didn't notice is that at the sky, three stars were connected to each other. And if you had a sixth sense or a deep imagination, you could see the drawing of the time they raised their keychains to the sky.

It may have started out as a broken fragment, but three, lost stars have reunited at last in the sky. It was beautiful and it was a miracle.

But most importantly, this was heaven.

**EPILOGUE  
>REAL WORLD<strong>

"All done."Private typed "enter" to save it using his flipper. After a solid ninety-six hours, he's done it. Though he didn't drink coffee for him to wakeup, he bought a lot of chocolate bars, sweets and water (well…more like stole them) and ate every meal. He was a bit fatter than usual but he'll go back after some training. After all, it was ninety-six hours since Skipper, Kowalski and Rico got hospitalized due to Hans, the Red Squirrel and Officer X. Private only escaped. After numerous fails of making a video, he decided to make one dedicated to them. Tomorrow, they will be out and everything will be back to normal.

But once after closing the laptop, he fell asleep right on Kowalski's chair.

**NEXT DAY…**

"Private?"Kowalski asked, poking the young penguin. Sighing, he looked at the laptop. Opening it, he saw the video on his desktop. "What's Private up to?"He wondered, double clicking the file.

A window popped out and the video began to play.

In just a few seconds, Kowalski smiled. He didn't know Private _is _good in this. Soon enough, Skipper and Rico went in and joined Kowalski. They simply enjoyed Private's creation.

At the end, it said,

"To Skipper, Kowalski and Rico,

I knew you were sick so I decided to cheer you guys up. I made this video because you've been apart lately. I just want you guys back. I want everything back to normal. So please, make it up?

Private."

"Yeah, Private's right. We've been apart lately. Kowalski, I'm sorry if I broke your experiment. Rico, I'm sorry if I broke your doll."Skipper said. "Skipper, I'm sorry if I broke your mug. Rico, I'm sorry if I lost your stamp book."Kowalski said. "'Kipper, sorry for 'ooking in your files. 'Walski, I'm sorry for 'reaking Doris' picture."Rico said. "Friends?"Skipper said. Soon, they all hugged each other. "Friends."

"Finally, 'bout time."Private woke up after hearing the whole conversation. Skipper stood in front of him. "Private, since when was the last time you slept?"Private groaned. "I think ninety-six hours ago. I think I have a fever."Private mumbled. Kowalski checked his forehead. "Definitely a fever. We should get you to bed."Skipper said. Gently, Kowalski and Rico helped him onto bed. They laid him down while Skipper wrapped a blanket around him. "Get some sleep, Private."They gently smiled while Private finally closed his eyes.

And for the first time in four days, Private fell asleep, dreaming about the day that four stars have emerged on this beautiful night.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Kowalski…"Kowalski turned his head to see Skipper smiling. "When do you think can we visit Private again?"The wind blew to see the keychain Rico gave to Skipper, hanging on the zipper. Rico giggled. Kowalski snapped his fingers. "Maybe…on his birthday? It's only a few days away. And that day is also Manfredi, Johnson's death anniversary. Their graves are beside his. So why not?"Kowalski said. The wind blew again to see the bracelet hanging on his wrist. The top one was the same keychain Rico gave to him.<em>

_"Good idea."Rico said, showing the necklace with the keychain on it._

_They all laughed at the moment._

_In a corner, a seven year old human with baby blue eyes stared at this momentous moment. He may not be with them anymore, but he could still live a life by wandering around the universe and its dimensions._

_A buzz came in._

_"Another birth? Well, that's a start."_

_As he disappeared, he was reborn as a small turtle in a pet shop. He also had three turtles beside him. They just reminded him of his friends from the other world._

_A week later, a man came in and purchased four baby turtles. Soon enough, the small turtle witnessed strange aliens robots along the alleys of New York. A chemical fell unto them and everything…changed._

_Fifteen years later, they were finally ready to go to the surface. They were so eager that they couldn't even sit still._

_And then…came the night._

_"I'm ready world. I'll do whatever it takes. I accept your challenge."The turtle said, tying his orange bandanna. Deep inside, he remembered his previous life and knew it exactly what it is: being the friend of three friends that sort of resembled his brothers. He is ready to face whatever it takes._

_He won't give up, ever!_

**_(Skip to a year later)_**

_"Hey Kowalski, doesn't that resemble our Private before?"An old Skipper asked, looking at the wild child. Despite the wildness, his personality matched Private's: they're both sweet and innocent. Kowalski looked at him and smiled. _

_"Yeah. Doesn't it Rico?"Rico nodded._

_Skipper looked at both of them. "Come on guys, it's time to introduce ourselves to him."_

_And they jumped off the tree and started a new bond among them._

_And there it is: the true meaning of friendship._

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't get the timelines..here it is:<strong>

**The first one was the parody of the video I watched. It's in an alternate universe wherein there were only three and they were humans. Simple to say.**

**The second one was set in the canon world sometime after "The Penguin Who Loved Me". So the first timeline was the video Private made. Meaning, the first one was just a made up one.**

**The final one was the true alternate universe (as humans) wherein it really happened but instead of Rico being run over, Private was the one. The rebirth thing was my connection to the TMNT world. Mikey and Private are the same in a way so I decided to use Mikey as Private's new body. Despite the new life, he still remembers the last life he had. This symbolizes that once POM was gone, TMNT was born. So it's like: When the anger inside the three disappeared, it gave Private to be born once again in the same world in a new life. Or if you want to ignore it, let's say that it's just Private's vision.**

**Still don't get it? Analyze it a little more so you'll get it.**

**So, thank you and see ya'll on February.**

**Happy BOB day!**

**mittercups16 (Ysa)**


End file.
